El amor son encuentros
by DemonessRaven
Summary: One-shots inspirados en el manga y el anime. Cap 3: Año nuevo con los Asakura, quienes viajan a conocer a Anna. Cap 4: Luego del asunto de Tokageroh, Yoh y Anna tienen una pequeña charla que logra esclarecer un poco más de su relación. YOHxANNA
1. Shiroi Senbazuru

Hola gente! Para los que me conocen de otros fandoms, SI, estoy viva! Es que empecé a trabajar, además de estudiar, y no tengo mucho tiempo. Hace una semana me enteré de la existencia de la canción ¨Osorezan Revoir¨, la versión de Megumi, y estoy emocionada porque parece que van a publicar Shaman King aquí en mi país, así que sentí la necesidad de ponerme a escribir un poco. Tengo varios One-shots en la mente, iré viendo si los publico. A los que vienen siguiendo Wolf and Raven, tendran que esperar un poco más, estoy muy atrasada con todo!

* * *

><p><strong>Shiroi Senbazuru<strong>

**Por DemonessRaven**

_**La primera simboliza a mi padre**_….. _¿Quién?_

_**La segunda simboliza a mi madre…. **__¿Por qué?_

_**La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo… **__¿Dónde?_

Su respiración era forzada, se sentía agobiada, acalorada a pesar de tener los pies enterrados en la nieve. Aquella nieve pura del monte Osore. No, no debía desfallecer, después de todo le había dicho a él que se volvería más fuerte. Levantando sus brazos, doloridos, comenzó nuevamente a realizar la invocación.

_**La primera simboliza a mi padre**_…..

_**La segunda simboliza a mi madre…. **__¿Quiénes? ¿Dónde están?_

_**La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo… **__¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?_

-Basta….basta…. ¡SILENCIO!-

No podía callar esos pensamientos, era susurros, pequeñas gruyas negras de papel, sutiles, que siempre estaban allí. Le había dicho que su vida tenía solución mas ¿Cómo salir de ese pozo oscuro en el que se encontraba? Comenzó a temblar, su vista se empezó a nublar….solo quería descansar, silencio.

-Anna.-Una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro, era Kino.-Anna, descansa por hoy…-

-No…-

-Descansa niña, no podrás lograr nada más por hoy.-Contestó tajante la anciana.

-¡NO! ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte!...se lo prometí…-Se aferró al rosario con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello, y en cierta forma sentía que realmente era así. ¿Qué eran las palabras para ella?

_**¨…Si eso pasa, espera a que me convierta en el Shaman King, entonces haré algo al respecto.¨ **_

Kino suavizó el entrecejo al escuchar las palabras de su joven aprendiz. Habían pasado unos meses de la visita de Yoh y la itako estaba gratamente sorprendida de los cambios que habían ocurrido en Anna. La veía luchar todos los días contra los sentimientos oscuros que invocaban onnis, estos ya no aparecían alrededor de la niña. Sin embargo, por más que trataba, no podía invocar espíritus simples. Eso no preocupaba a su maestra, pues ella entendía que su aprendiz estaba pasando por una transición, era el momento decisivo en el que debía probarse a sí misma que era capaz de seguir adelante. Kino estaba segura de que la niña lo lograría, podía percibir el amor que su nieto había despertado dentro de ella y sabía que era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para ayudarla a seguir y no pensaba dejarla sola, ahora que finalmente había decidido encontrarle una solución a su vida.

-Anna…es hora de descansar.-La anciana suavizo su voz. Anna sintió como si esa fuera la primera vez que realmente escuchaba a su maestra. La mano de ella tomó una de las suyas y sutilmente hizo que deshiciera el agarre del rosario, mientras la otra mano se posaba sobre su frente.

-Sólo…sólo una vez más…-

-Estas ardiendo de fiebre, hoy no.-

Anna escuchó la voz de Kino nuevamente, pero esta sonaba lejana, casi un susurro, que se unió a las miles de gruyas negras. Una gruya blanca.

_**¨Va a haber una forma…si no funciona, huyamos juntos. Aunque las plegarias a los dioses no logren domar tu poder, no importa. Si eso pasa, espera a que me convierta en el Shaman King, entonces haré algo al respecto. ¨**_

-Descansa niña, yo me ocuparé de ti.-

Dos gruyas blancas.

No podía comprender cómo, pero Kino-san se las había arreglado para llevarla hasta su habitación luego de haberse desmayado. Su frente aun ardía, pero menos, parecía que su maestra se había pasado toda la noche a su lado, poniéndole paños fríos para bajar su temperatura.

¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué debía enfermarse justo ahora? Debía entrenar, debía ser más fuerte. No quería dejar a Yoh solo, por su culpa Matamune, su primer espíritu guardián, había desaparecido de ese mundo. Le había dado su palabra silenciosa de que lo lograría…pero ¿Qué significaban las palabras para ella? ¨ La primera es por mi padre, la segunda es por mi madre…¨ ¿¡Qué padres? ¿¡Aquellos que la habían abandonado? ¿¡Por ellos rezaba cada vez que realizaba una invocación? Podía sentir como la ira se acumulaba en su corazón, presionando dolorosamente por salir. Las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor y solo las muñecas de trapo que cosía le devolvieron la mirada. Estaba sola, podía enojarse, liberar su poder, destruir toda la habitación si así lo deseaba…pero la cuestión era que ya no lo deseaba. Ya no odiaba más a _todo_ el mundo, no quería odiar más. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada y sacó un abrigo de allí. Éste era de Yoh, se lo había dejado allí meses atrás, estaba todo rasgado cuando Anna lo había encontrado. Lo arregló fácilmente y lo guardaba con ella para dárselo la próxima vez que se vieran.

-….me siento tan débil…-

Se abrazó al abrigo, poniendo su cuerpo de lado, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran finalmente, no quería destruir nada, solo quería llorar. Llorar por la soledad que sentía, por qué el único sentimiento que guardaba desde pequeña era odio hacia sus padres.

Pasó su mano por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas, y apoyó su espalda contra el piso. Cuando su brazo tocó el piso, sintió bajo su mano un papel. Extrañada de no haberlo visto antes, se sentó en el futón y lo miró con atención. Su corazón paró de latir durante unos instantes y con manos temblorosas, abrió la carta.

_**Annita,**_

_**¿Te puedo decir así? No importa, de todas formas no estás aquí para gritarme ¡Ja! Acá en Izumo todo está muy tranquilo, salvo por el entrenamiento al que me somete el abuelo. ¡Es el mismo infierno! Por ahora solo estamos el abuelo y yo, mi padre y Tamao se fueron a hacer un viaje por la montaña y mamá está ocupada con sus asuntos de Miko. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿La abuela sigue tan mandona como siempre? No te tomes muy en serio las cosas que dice, o mejor dicho, dice lo que dice porque se preocupa. Recuerda, piensa siempre en cosas divertidas…recuerda la marca que me dejaste en el tren de vuelta, tardó horas en irse, jejeje. Mi promesa sigue en pie, me convertiré en el Shaman King así ningún onni volverá a molestarte, aunque estoy seguro de que tú lo puedes lograr. **_

_**Y si no ¡Lo haremos juntos! **_

_**Yoh.**_

_**P.D: Mi mamá no puede esperar a conocerte, así que viajaremos con toda la familia para allí el próximo año nuevo, no te preocupes, son gente buena con buenos corazones, después de todo, todos aquellos que ven espíritus son buena gente.**_

Terminó de leer la carta y se volvió a recostar, dejando las lágrimas correr hacia el piso. Llevó el papel hacia su pecho y con la otra mano se acercó el abrigo hacia su rostro. Inspirando, lo hundió en este y una sonrisa adornó su boca por primera vez desde que Yoh había abandonado Osore. Finalmente se perdió entre sueños de gruyas blancas y negras mas la sonrisa no abandonó sus facciones durante el resto del día y la noche que permaneció en cama.

_**La primera simboliza a mi padre**_…

_**La segunda simboliza a mi madre…. **__Kino-san_

_**La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo, que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo…**__Osore, Izumo, la familia Asakura…Yoh…_

_**Aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan levántense, si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas vengan de inmediato…**_

_**Responde a mi llamado, responde a quien te implora…¡Itako protectora de Osore!**_

Respirando agitada Anna bajó los brazos, exhausta. ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido! Había invocado un espíritu sin perder el control de sus poderes. Kino-san le dio una palmaditas en el hombro y se dirigió a la mujer translucida quien las observaba.

-Itako de Osore, tú que has muerto en esta montaña hace cientos de años sin encontrar el camino de vuelta al templo, ahora has sido invocada para cumplir una misión. Debes guiar a tanto humanos como espíritus encuentres perdidos en este lugar, para que regresen a salvo.-

-Así lo haré, si mi invocadora es lo que quiere.-La Itako observó a Anna, esperando una respuesta.

-Eso es lo que quiero.-Dijo Anna, firmemente, nada en su rostro traicionaba el cansancio que sentía por dentro. Kino se sintió orgullosa al ver el progreso de la niña, además de que la idea de invocar a esa Itako para proteger a la gente había sido de la misma Anna. Cuando le preguntó la causa de esto, su aprendiz le contestó que nadie debía quedarse solo en la nieve.

El espíritu asintió y se desvaneció.

-Vamos niña. ¿Qué esperas? Ve a darte un baño y hacer los mandados.- Sin decir más Kino se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Anna sin embargo, podía sentir la alegría y el orgullo que había causado en la vieja Itako y sintió como otro buen pensamiento se agregaba a su colección. Eran pocos los que tenía, pero sabía que iría juntando más durante toda su vida, después de todo, tenía solución.

Kino era muy paciente con Anna, pero esta se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para regresar a la casa. Ya cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia escuchó la puerta correrse y a la joven entrar.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, niña?-Se apresuró a reprender la anciana.

-Lo siento, Kino-san. Me quedé ayudando a la señora del almacén de verduras, hoy se sentía muy dolorida. Aquí están las compras.- Sin decir más, la joven se dio media vuelta. Estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando la Itako volvió a hablar.

-Anna… ¿y estas manzanas? No te pedí que trajeras esto.-

-Oh, eso. La señora me agradeció por haberla ayudado. Estaba feliz de verme sonreír de vez en cuando…lo curioso es que nunca lo hice frente a ella.-Ni lo hizo en ese momento. Dicho esto Kino la dejó ir a su habitación. A pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente, Anna se sentía mucho más ligera ahora, estaba aprendiendo a que los sentimientos pasaran por ella, sin desarmarla por dentro. Se sentó en su futón, abrió su caja de costura y sacó los retazos de tela en los que estaba trabajando. Realmente esperaba que Yoh no creciera mucho durante el verano, pero por lo que comentaba su abuela, el chico seguía sin pegar el estirón. Aún no creía del todo en las palabras, pero la alegría que había sentido en el corazón de la señora del almacén era tan real como la fuerza de los sentimientos que había percibido en Yoh con respecto a ella. Al recordar esa calidez del joven, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ese año esperaba que pudieran volver al templo, esta vez sí tenía un deseo, un acuerdo con los dioses. Deseaba juntar millar de gruyas blancas.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y espero poder subir otro en breve, y si no...bueno, todo se solucionará, jejeje.<p>

Cualquier detalle que vean, o lo que me quieran decir, comenten.

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven.


	2. Shiroi Senbazuru II:Lonely Feelings

Hola gente! ¿Cómo estan? Estoy super hiper consumida por la facultad, es terrible! Encima, mientras menos tiempo tenés, más ideas se te ocurren y no podés escribirlas, es insoportable! Finalmente me hice un espacio para poner la continuación del One-shot anterior...mi idea es que sea una obra de tres piezas, quien sabe cuando subiré la próxima, espero que pronto! Ahora me voy a dormir, a ver si me curo la gripe que me agarré por ir a ver a Foo Fighters bajo la lluvia...pero lo valio, realmente lo valio.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiroi Senbazuru II:Lonely Feelings <strong>

**Por DemonessRaven**

-¿¡Eso es todo, abuelo?-Exclamó Yoh confiado. Ambos se encontraban entrelazados en una batalla con shikigamis. Desde el combate contra los onnis del monte Osore, el joven shamán se mostraba mucho más confiado en sus habilidades…el hecho de que ninguna vida corriese peligro en ese momento también ayudaba.

Yohmei sonrió, complacido de los ánimos renovados de su nieto. Desde que había regresado de Aomori se notaba la franqueza con la que el joven encaraba su entrenamiento, venía realmente del corazón. Y no era el sueño de convertirse en Shaman King lo único que ocupaba el pecho de Yoh, por lo que Kino le había contado. La sonrisa de Yohmei se transformó en algo más cínico. Si su nieto pretendía estar a la par de su prometida le faltaba mucho por recorrer, la jovencita había hecho un enorme progreso en los pocos meses que habían pasado. Primera lección que debía aprender el joven shamán era no confiarse en la batalla.

-Para nada, es solo el comienzo.-Con un simple movimiento de la mano, gran cantidad de espíritus rodearon a Yoh, eran tantos que el niño no podía ver más allá de estos, a pesar de ser translúcidos. Un instante después todos atacaron juntos, mientras el abuelo fumaba tranquilamente.

-Eso no es jus… ¡AH!-

La nube de espíritus se esfumó e Yoh yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Yohmei inmediatamente los volvió a invocar y les ordenó que llevaran al joven a la casa, y tranquilamente, emprendió el camino de regreso. Esa noche debía partir a realizar un exorcismo en un templo en las montañas. No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría, pero estaba tranquilo, después de todo Konchi y Ponchi estaban allí para cuidarlo….pensándolo bien, se compadecía de su nieto, esos dos eran un dolor de cabeza cuando querían, y eso era la mayoría del tiempo.

-Será mejor que descanses Yoh…tienes un destino muy duro por delante.-La mirada del anciano se ensombreció, en pocas horas se cumplirían once años ya del retorno de ese ser infernal al mundo de los vivos. Era el destino de Yoh, como heredero, poner fin a la tiranía de Hao. El corazón de Yohmei se encogía al pensar en la gran carga que llevaban en sus hombros su nieto y aquella jovencita de Osore. Por el momento, solo podían prepararlos y esperar lo mejor, nada más.

-¡Ustedes dos! Cuiden de mi nieto, si algo le pasa al heredero de la familia, considérense desechos espirituales.-

-¡Si señor!-Konchi y Ponchi sudaban a gota gorda. Contento con el miedo en los ojos de los guardianes, el abuelo partió de allí.

-Ay ay ay, mi cabeza…. ¿Uh?-Yoh miró a su alrededor, extrañado. Finalmente su cerebro hizo las conexiones necesarias para darse cuenta de que esa era su habitación. Se hallaba en el futón, los shikigamis de su abuelo debían haberlo llevado hasta allí.-Realmente son demasiado fuertes para ser tan pequeños, jejeje.-Se rió y miró a su alrededor, fijando su vista en el reloj de la pared. Casi eran las doce ya, en unos minutos sería su cumpleaños. Silbando bajito se acercó hasta donde estaba el tocadiscos, eligió su disco favorito de Bob y se sentó en el marco de la ventana a ver la luna. Esa noche estaba especialmente llena y brillante.

_**-¿Te sientes solo?-**_Repentinamente la voz de Matamune resonó en su mente. Realmente estaba bien, seguramente al otro día llegarían su madre, Tamao y su padre y comerían todos juntos un rico almuerzo preparado por la pequeña aprendiz. Luego tendrían una tarde tranquila, sin ningún problema. Ante ese prospecto sintió, sin embargo, que le faltaba algo. Realmente extrañaba al gato, su primer mochirei.

_**-Estoy seguro de que esa persona que te espera, **_

_**no permitirá que te sientas solo, al menos, **_

_**ella te brindará su cariño…-**_

Entonces recordó el poema…y a Anna. No, mentira, no fue sólo en ese momento que la recordó, la llevaba siempre en su memoria, desde la primera vez que la había visto cruzar por su camino y había escuchado su dulce voz decirle ¨_muérete_¨. Era todo tan extraño, meses atrás su única preocupación….llamémosla así, era la escuela y entrenar para ser el Shaman King. Pero ahora había algo más que rondaba su mente a todas horas, unos ojos negros que lo miraban, incrédulos de los fuertes sentimientos que veían en los del joven. ¿Cómo podía no pensar en ella, si era la persona en la que había visto reflejada su misma soledad por primera vez? Ella tenía un alma pura, siempre la había tenido, el asunto del onni no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades ni con su verdadera naturaleza. Sonrió al pensar que él le había dicho las mismas palabras a Matamune días antes de todo el embrollo de año nuevo. Además, cuando quería, podía ser muy linda.

**-**_**Amo demasiado a este hombre…**_**-**

Rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, instintivamente se las cubrió con sus manos. Miró con pánico hacia los lados y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a reír solo. Anna era una chica de reacciones extremas, y si bien aún recordaba sus poderosas cachetadas, había notado el sonrojo en su rostro segundos antes de ver estrellas. Era un poco relajante saber que no necesitaba matarse pensando en cómo decir las cosas, ella ya sabía lo que él pensaba y sentía…de todas formas, algún día le gustaría poder expresarlo en voz alta…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YOOOOH-

-AQUÍ ESTA TU PASTEEEEL-

Yoh pestañeaba, sin comprender que pasaba a su alrededor, lo único que sabía era que la crema de su pastel de cumpleaños se escurría por su cara. En frente suyo Konchi y Ponchi flotaban, destornillándose de la risa.

-Tamao nos encargó que te entregáramos el pastel a tiempo.-

-Esa niña se esforzó, así que más te vale que lo disfrutes, jajajaja.-

Yoh comenzó a reírse junto con los espíritus, tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo arrojó a Konchi en la cara, el espíritu se irritó y comenzó la batalla pastelera. Finalmente, cuando ya no quedó un solo pedazo sin esparcir, los tres decidieron parar a tomar un respiro.

-Aaaah….realmente tenía ganas de comer ese pastel.-

-Seguro tu madre hará otro en la mañana.-

-Pobre Tamao, jajaja, el susto que se va a llevar cuando se entere, jajajaja.-

-Dejen de molestar, ustedes dos. ¡Pobre Tamao no sé qué hizo para merecer a espíritus tan molestos!-El chico se sentía un poco mal por haber destruido la obra de la niña.

-¡Cállate mocoso!-

-¡Sí! ¡Además, mentira que pensabas en comer! ¿En quién pensabas Yoh?-

-¡Pfff, seguro pensaba en su prometida! ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-¡Anna! ¡Seguro es una linda preciosura y este idiota no sabe cómo tratarla!-

-¡No hablen de lo que no saben!-Exclamó Yoh, sonrojado. Se puso nervioso de repente porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pegándole en la tecla sobre lo que estaba pensando, en _quien_ estaba pensando.

-¡Sí que sabemos! ¡Seguro que no eres capaz ni de acercarte!-

-¡Eso! No te preocupes, déjala dos segundos con nosotros, la ablandaremos para ti, muajaja.-

-¡No hablen así de ella!-Yoh exclamó enojado, no entendía por qué estaba enojado, era la primera vez que le daba relevancia a los comentarios de los impertinentes guardianes. Lo espíritus, sin embargo, ni se inmutaron y continuaron incomodando al muchacho.

-Pero si no nos cuentas no podremos conocerla.-

-A menos que…-Konchi repentinamente extrajo un papel de entre sus ropas-Echemos un vistazo a esta carta, jejeje.-

-¿Qué es eso?-La pupilas del niño se dilataron, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró… ¿Podía ser? ¿Una carta de Anna? Realmente no esperaba que la joven itako respondiera…no podía dejar que esos dos leyeran la carta, estaba seguro de que si pasaba eso, ella lo mataría. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Para Anna las palabras no importaban nada, por eso, si ella se dignaba a escribirle algo…de seguro era importante, por lo menos para ella.

-…dejen eso.-

-A ver, a ver que dice, que dice.-

-_Querido Yoh de mi corazón…_-Ponchi leía la carta la carta poniendo una voz finita, mientras Konchi hacía muecas y ruidos con sus labios simulando besos. Luego ambos estallaron a carcajadas. Mas la diversión no les duró mucho.

-¡LES DIJE QUE DEJARAN ESO!- Cómo un relámpago Yoh había invocado decenas de shikigamis y los había lanzado contra los desprevenidos animales. Se desvanecieron sin siquiera comprender que es lo que había pasado.

Respirando agitado en su lugar, el chico miró sorprendido su trabajo. Luego de que se le pasara la sorpresa por su ira se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado de su reacción exagerada. Pensó en la cantidad de shikigamis que había invocado y sonrió, contento.

-El abuelo estaría orgulloso, jejeje.- Se sentó en el suelo tranquilamente, extendió su mano, viendo como la carta caía suavemente sobre esta. Finalmente, tragando saliva, comenzó a leer. De más está decir que no comenzaba como Ponchi había ¨leído¨.

_**Yoh,**_

_**Ni se te ocurra llamarme así…me hace sentir pequeña, no me gusta. Descuida, cuando vuelvas recibirás los gritos correspondientes. No te preocupes por mí, me estoy volviendo más fuerte. De todas formas, recuerda, no te dejaré solo ya que me hiciste una promesa, si la rompes no te lo perdonaré. Gracias por los ánimos. **_

_**Anna.**_

_**P.D: Los estaré esperando para año nuevo…espero que eso también sea una promesa, confío en tus palabras. **_

_**: No sé cuando llegue esto, espero que llegue a tiempo, feliz cumpleaños.**_

Yoh releyó la carta varias veces, asegurándose de que era real y no la estaba alucinando. No era muy extensa, pero para él tenía el largo perfecto. Estaba feliz por la confianza que su…prometida ponía en él (no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en la palabra ¨prometida¨) Después de todo, estaba aprendiendo a enfrentar la situación. ¡Y con buenos resultados! Matamune lo habría felicitado si hubiese estado allí.

_**¨…no permitirá que te sientas solo…¨**_

_**¨…recuerda, no te dejaré solo…¨**_

Yoh durmió esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios, el gato tal vez estaba en lo cierto. Algo le decía que Anna lo perseguiría hasta el mismo infierno para que el cumpliera su promesa. Si por él fuera, le prometería mil y una cosas más, con tal de tener cerca de él a la itako…su prometida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! No duden en dejar reviews! Muestrenme que hay mas gente emocionada con Shaman King en el mundo, vamos xD<p>

Suerte!

DemonessRaven


	3. Shiroi Senbazuru III: Kazoku

Hola! Cómo están? Sisi, lo sé, debería estar actualizando WAR...la verdad es que no sé cuando lo haga, pero pienso seguirla! Mientras tanto, me quedo en este fandom, no se quien esta leyendo Flowers, pero la verdad que estoy en conflicto, maldito Takei no los deja ser felices a los Asakura! Entre eso y que esta saliendo finalmente el manga en Argentina, tengo muuuchas ideas en la cabeza! Por ahora, acá les traigo este cap, que es el cierre de la trilogía que tenía en el cerebro sobre Yoh y Anna y el arco de Osore-san. Es bastante más largo que los otros, espero que los deje felices, de paso es el especial de navidad y año nuevo. Kazoku en japonés significa familia, vale la pena aclarar. Sin más que decir además de que Shaman King no me pertenece, los dejo con el cap!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shiroi Senbazuru III: Kazoku<strong>

**Por Demoness Raven**

La familia Asakura descendió del tren en el que viajaban hasta la estación de Shimokita, felices de estirar las piernas luego de ese largo viaje. Yoh terminó de desperezarse y miró hacia atrás, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Detrás de él caminaba su madre, quien le devolvió un gesto amable, y su padre, quien llevaba como siempre esa máscara tan ridícula.

-Mikihisa, deberías sacarte esa máscara, sabes que a Kino no le gusta.-Yohmei reprendió a su yerno.

-¡Pero mi honorable suegra no puede verme! No mostraré mi horrible rostro, me llena de vergüenza.-

-Papá, no puede ser tan terrible. ¡Vamos!-

-No hijo, no lo haré.-El tono de Mikihisa no traicionaba ningún sentimiento, pero por alguna razón, tanto el abuelo como la madre tornaron sus miradas hacia otro lado. Yoh no comprendía porqué su padre no se animaba a mostrar su rostro….sentía como si eso fuese una especie de barrera entre ellos, una más, además de sus largas ausencias. De todas formas, él quería a su padre y lo aceptaba, no es que fuera el único excéntrico en su familia.

-Está bien, pero la abuela seguro te dará un golpe con su bastón… ¿Y Tamao?-

Los cuatro Asakura giraron, buscando con la mirada a la pequeña aprendiz. La niña de diez años se encontraba abochornada ante la gran cantidad de gente que había en la estación. Para su pesar, Konchi y Ponchi no la ayudaban, riéndose de su ridícula timidez.

-¡Vamos niña, Kino se impacientará con nosotros!-La reprendió Yohmei, mientras Keiko posaba una mano sobre la espalda de la pobre Tamao y la obligaba a caminar suavemente al paso del resto.

-No te preocupes Tamao, hay mucha gente… ¡Pero todos están felices en esta época del año!-Yoh le dedicó su gran sonrisa y ella miró al suelo, avergonzada. Luego de un rato de caminar, finalmente pudo articular una oración.

-N-no es eso lo que me preocupa, joven Yoh…n-nunca estuve en presencia de la Señora Kino…y tampoco de la Señorita Anna…-

Yoh se enderezó y los nervios se apoderaron de él al escuchar las palabras de la niña. Su abuela no lo intimidaba…demasiado, pero la joven itako ya era otro cantar. Durante todo ese año se habían enviado cartas, Yoh escribía una por semana, asegurándose de tener siempre alguna historia para contar. Por otro lado, las cartas de Anna eran más esporádicas, llegaban una vez al mes y no contenían tantas palabras, pero sí las indicadas para hacerle saber a Yoh que ella realmente había leído lo que él le escribía. Cada vez que una llegaba, los nervios y la emoción lo invadían. Cuando terminaba de leer, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y la felicidad le permitía ignorar las burlas de Konchi y Ponchi, quienes insistían en decir que Yoh se encontraba pasando por ¨su período¨, lo que fuera que aquello significara. Él sólo sabía que, una vez, su madre los había oído hablar al respecto y los había regañado fuertemente (cosa muy extraña), diciendo que no debían hablar de asuntos de señoritas de aquella forma tan irrespetuosa…mucho más no explicó al respecto, pero le dijo a su hijo que, en unos años, entendería. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Anna al respecto, aunque no quería recibir una cachetada por ¨hablarle irrespetuosamente¨, estaba seguro de que sus manos serían ahora mucho más fuertes. Con todos esos pensamientos en mente, no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la pensión hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Era el momento de la verdad, finalmente se verían cara a cara después de ese largo año de espera.

-¡Kino! ¿Estás por ahí?-Yohmei gritó desde la puerta pero no recibió respuesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, tiró un poco de ceniza de su pipa al suelo y probó de abrir la puerta. Esta cedió suavemente bajo sus manos y los Asakura ingresaron a la pensión.

-¿Mamá?-Keiko se asomó a la sala y se encontró con toda una mesa puesta pero sin nadie que la ocupara.

-¿Estará sorda, además de ciega…?-

-Para nada, el oído de la Maestra está en perfecto estado. ¡Muévase! ¡Le estorba el paso!-

Tanto abuelo como nieto se congelaron de arriba abajo al escuchar aquella voz. El anciano porque su tono autoritario era muy parecido al de su esposa. Yoh, por otro lado, sintió sus mejillas tornarse de un rojo carmesí, casi podía sentir la mano impresa en ellas. Ambos giraron lentamente y se encontraron cara a cara con Kino Asakura y, detrás de ella una Anna Kyoyama con expresión severa y una fuente tapada en sus manos.

-Ajajaja, la chica tiene razón, Yohmei, siempre me estás estorbando….¡Hyaa!- La anciana clavó su bastón en el rostro de su marido a forma de saludo.

-Hola abuela, h-hola Anna.-Yoh sonrió y se rascó la nuca, ignorando los quejidos de su abuelo y las risas de Kino.

-Estorban, pasen a dejar sus cosas, el almuerzo ya está listo.-

Sus padres asintieron y se llevaron consigo al equipaje y a los dos niños, dejando atrás a la pareja de ancianos, quienes ahora discutían acaloradamente. Yoh sentía como una ola polar hubiese golpeado su rostro ante el recibimiento glacial de su prometida. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta, pero finalmente registró que ella había aparecido a recibirlos junto con su abuela, en vez de quedarse encerrada en su cuarto. También los había enfrentado a todos con la mirada, esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sus emociones, a diferencia de los que había visto un año atrás. Aun así, seguía siendo tan linda como la primera vez.

-¡Ahg, no, Anna, lo siento! No quería…-Se cubrió con las manos, esperando escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo pero no pasó nada. Rápidamente la risa de Konchi y Ponchi estalló en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-Mikihisa preguntó, confundido ante su extraña actuación.

-No, nada….-

-Ay, querido, es que esta emocionado por reencontrarse con su joven prometida.-Dijo sonriente Keiko.

-No mamá, no es eso…-El shamán se rascó la nuca nuevamente, avergonzado.-¨_Qué extraño…pensé que en cuanto escuchara mis pensamientos vendría a golpearme…_¨- ¿Podría ser que Anna ya no era capaz de leerle los pensamientos? No le había contado nada de ello en sus cartas, simplemente le había dicho que se había vuelto más fuerte como le había prometido. Intrigado ante la situación decidió que lo mejor era ir a la mesa y descubrirlo por su cuenta….

...

-El almuerzo esta delicioso, Kino.-Comentó Yohmei, tratando de hacer méritos y aplacar los humos de su esposa después de semejante discusión. Él sabía que con ello no la compraba, pero de todas formas el reconocimiento era válido, aunque no merecido.

-No lo hice yo, lo preparó Anna.-Comentó la anciana, tomando un sorbo de té.

-¿De verdad? ¡Ay Anna, eres una excelente cocinera, ya tan pequeña!-Keiko exclamó, mirando a la niña, encantada.

-Digno de una prometida de los Asakura.-Comentó el abuelo, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Más te vale que lo aprecies, muchacho…o podrás recibir una paliza…ahg.-El abuelo fue silenciado por el bastón.

-…gracias.- respondió Anna secamente, mirando hacia su plato. Para cualquier otra persona, le hubiese parecido una respuesta fría ante los halagos, pero Yoh se preguntaba si la itako no estaría haciendo fuerza para bloquear los pensamientos de todos. Desde que se había sentado junto a ella, no había parado de ver sus movimientos ni por un segundo, preocupado al pensar que ella no se sentiría bien estando expuesta ante tanta gente. Por suerte sus abuelos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente y la atención se desvió hacia otros rumbos. Pudo ver, entonces, como Anna largaba el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo durante un largo tiempo y comenzaba a disfrutar de su propio almuerzo. Ahora que nadie la observaba, podía estar un poco más relajada y su rostro se mostraba tranquilo.

_-¨La verdad es que así se ve muy linda¨-_Pensó el shamán y acto seguido comenzó a mirar para todos lados, nervioso, esperando el golpe que nunca vino. Finalmente cuando se animó a volverla a mirar, casi se atraganta con su comida cuando vio los dos ojos negros clavados en los suyos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó ella bruscamente a lo que él comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

-¿Yo? Eh, no nada, nada….eeeh ¿No puedes leerme los pensamientos?-No pudo evitar preguntárselo, la curiosidad que sentía era muy grande, aunque por discreción lo hizo en susurros.

-Puedo controlar mis poderes ahora, no te preocupes…. ¿O debería haber alguna razón por la cual tuviese que leer tu mente?- Respondió la niña, macabramente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-No, no, Annita, para nada.-Se apresuró a contestar Yoh, levantando las manos en un gesto de inocencia y dando las gracias de que ella no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Hmmm…-

Suspiró aliviado cuando ella comenzó a levantar la mesa al ver que los adultos habían terminado de almorzar. Detrás de ella fue Tamao, llevando platos y demás.

-Creo que es hora de preparar la cena de la noche, hijo, ayúdame a elegir unas buenas naranjas, vamos a hacer tu pastel favorito.-Dijo Keiko, levantándose de la mesa.-Papá, ni se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina, eres muy quisquilloso, te quejas y después todo sale bien.-Yoh se rio ante el comentario de su madre, ya que era verdad, Yohmei era una peste las veces que se encontraba alrededor de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, hija, me encontraré disfrutando de la vida en las aguas termales. Deberías venir, Kino, los ancianos ya podemos delegar responsabilidades en las generaciones más jóvenes.-Comentó el abuelo, despreocupadamente.

-Hmmm, lo dudo mucho….pero igual iré, me debes un masaje en la espalda hace meses.-

-…rayos.-

-¿Querido….no nos acompañarías con un poco de tu música?-Keiko sonrió amablemente a su marido.

-Tal vez lo haga.-Se oyó la voz de Mikihisa debajo de su máscara, dicho esto, desapareció por la ventana.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que vendrá más tarde.-Keiko sonrió a su hijo y ambos salieron de la casa en búsqueda de las tan preciadas naranjas.

...

Anna suspiró aliviada al terminar de lavar los platos. El almuerzo había sido frugal, pero había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en que saliera todo perfecto para la llegada de los Asakura. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la presencia de ellos y no sabía cómo recibir halagos. Sin embargo, para su gran alivio, parecía haberles caído de maravilla. Ahora comprendía de donde había sacado Yoh esa naturaleza tan suave, Keiko era una persona muy dulce y amable…todo lo contrario a lo que ella podría llegar a ser. Pero eso no la preocupaba, su carácter era su fortaleza y tenía otras formas de demostrar afecto. Por ejemplo, llegar a preparar una deliciosa cena para la noche de año nuevo. Sin embargo, no podría hacerlo sola, por lo que Tamao se encontraba detrás de ella, mirándola nerviosamente, esperando alguna orden. Desde el momento que la vio supo que esa era la otra niña que había visto en los recuerdos de Yoh, la otra candidata para ser la prometida de él, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. A pesar de su debilidad, sabía que era una persona gentil cuando lograba sobrepasar esa vergüenza y no podía evitar sentir celos de ello. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Yoh, pues los había sentido en su propia mente, pero ahora que ya no podía leerle los pensamientos alguna que otra duda la invadía.

-Bien ¿Te llamas Tamao, no es cierto? ¿Qué esperas? Empieza a cortar esos ingredientes, yo tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme.-Ordenó a la niña.

-S-sí.-Tamao se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de la joven itako.

Estaba realmente cansada de controlar su reishi (1), aun le faltaba entrenamiento en ello y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Si lograba concentrarse en la cocina, de seguro podría superarlo. Kino le había dado a elegir si realmente quería encontrarse con el resto de la familia ese día y ella aceptó, después de todo, quería ser realmente fuerte y quería demostrarle a Yoh cuanto habían crecido sus habilidades.

-¨_Parece ser una niña muy fría…_¨-escuchó la voz de Tamao en su mente y casi deja caer lo que estaba haciendo. Apretó los dientes y aferro bien el utensilio de cocina para seguir batiendo la mezcla del pastel. Concentración, concentración, se repitió para sus adentros. En eso, su cabeza estalló de dolor al sentir como la tabla y el cuchillo que manejaba la otra niña cayó al suelo, haciendo que ella misma soltara su recipiente ante la sorpresa.

-¡Ay Tamao! ¡Qué torpe eres!-

-¡Si, si niña, ni siquiera puedes picar esas cosas como corresponde!-

-¡No-no es cierto! ¡Ustedes me hicieron tropezar! Yo no…-Tamao contestaba entre quejidos, ofuscada ante la mala pasada que le jugaban sus dos espíritus acompañantes. Temblaba de nervios y no sabía si reprenderlos, pedir perdón, agacharse a recoger todo o hacer todo a la vez. Por esta razón volvió a tropezarse y cayó al suelo.

-Si no puedes esquivar nuestras jugarretas, no podrás progresar en la… ¡ahg! ¡AHG! ¡N-NO!-Anna había interrumpido a Ponchi, aplastando sus partes sensibles con un pie.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a arruinar mi cena?! ¡Y tú niña! ¡No puede ser que no puedas controlar a esta escoria de espíritus que traes contigo! ¡Eres una vergüenza!-

En el instante en el que Tamao salió corriendo por la puerta justo llegaban a la cocina Yoh y Keiko con su valiosa carga. Se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa al ver la escena frente a ellos. El silencio cubrió la cocina por unos segundos, los cuales le permitieron a Anna respirar profundo y calmar un poco su dolor. No quería ver el rechazo en los rostros de madre e hijo ante su forma tan brusca de actuar y realmente no había querido gritarle a Tamao. Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada se apresuró a sacarse el delantal y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Iré por ella.-Dijo sin mirarlos y abandonó la casa.

-…ustedes dos siempre creando problemas. ¡Debería exorcizarlos! -Exclamó Keiko enfadada.- ¡Quiero que me expliquen que paso en este instante! - Konchi relató la escena, mientras Ponchi seguía desmayado de dolor en el suelo.

-¿Dices que le dolía la cabeza?-Preguntó Yoh a Konchi.

-Sí, eso creo, la vi masajearse la cien un par de veces…ahora ya sé que no hay que meterse con la Señorita Anna si no se encuentra del todo bien.-

-…voy a ver que no pase nada malo.-Yoh se apresuró a salir de la casa.

-No te preocupes, iré a ver que no les pase nada.-La voz de Mikihisa se escuchó a través de la ventana. Keiko resopló una vez más, se puso un delantal y puso a los dos traviesos espíritus a trabajar para limpiar el desastre que habían ocasionado.

...

-Maldición, es bastante rápida esa niña cuando quiere…. ¿Cómo se le ocurre meterse en un lugar así?-Anna caminaba veloz, siguiendo el rastro que había dejado Tamao. La niña se había internado, sin saberlo, en el monte Osore y mientras más tiempo permaneciese allí, más corría peligro. La nieve y el frío no eran un problema para Anna, quien había comenzado a entrenar allí y ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero para Tamao, aunque no se encontrara con ningún onni, perderse en la nieve significaría una muerte segura.

-¡Kimiko!-Llamó en voz alta al espíritu de la itako protectora del lugar que ella misma había invocado meses atrás. La sacerdotisa no tardó en presentarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Anna?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una niña de pelo rosa.-

-Sí, la vi pasar, traté de llamarla pero no podía escucharme por encima de su llanto.-

-_¨Maldición¨_ Llévame con ella, por favor.-

-Como usted ordene.-

Luego de media hora de caminar, estaba comenzando a impacientarse y preguntarse si realmente esa niña no tendría más poderes de los que creía, casi nadie podía adentrarse tanto en el monte. Estaba a punto de arriesgarse a invocar más espíritus cuando un grito hizo que se frenara en seco.

-Oh, no.-Salió corriendo en dirección de la voz y allí encontró a Tamao, quien usaba el poco poder espiritual que le quedaba para frenar un ataque de un onni del tamaño de un elefante.

-¡No lo harás!-Grito Anna al tiempo que encerraba al onni con su rosario justo cuando este estaba a punto de bajar una de sus garras sobre la indefensa Tamao. Haciendo unos gestos rápidos con las manos, logró controlar y exorcizar al onni. Hacía poco tiempo que había aprendido esa técnica y apenas podía lograrlo con uno antes de agotar su furyoku, pero por el momento se encontraban a salvo. Respirando entrecortadamente se acercó a la niña, que la miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos.

-Lo siento.-

-No-no lo sienta, señorita Anna….usted tiene razón, soy muy débil aun, no puedo ni siquiera controlar a esos dos espíritus escandalosos…no quería arruinar su cena, se lo mucho que se estaba esforzando en ella.-

-Te equivocas, sé que tenía razón en ese momento, lo que lamento es haberte gritado…no soy tan fría como piensas. De todas formas, tienes más poder del que piensas, pocas personas logran adentrarse tanto en este lugar…deberías tener más confianza.-

-S-sí, usted tiene razón. Yo…no creo que usted sea realmente una persona fría…por lo menos eso no es lo que el joven Yoh dice de usted. Y pude ver que realmente se esforzó por que todos tuviésemos una cálida recibida, la señora Kino nos lo dijo mientras usted terminaba los últimos detalles….-

Ambas niñas se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaron a pararse para irse del lugar cuando un rugido resonó a sus alrededores. Un gran onni se dirigía hacia ellas. Maldijo por dentro, ya que, si bien ya no creaba más onnis a su alrededor, el monte estaba plagado de estos y de espíritus malignos, producto de todas las almas en pena que habitaban el lugar.

-¡Tamao, detrás de mí!-Anna lanzó su rosario frente a ella, creando una barrera entre ellas dos y el onni. Este comenzó a golpear repetidas veces contra esta, haciendo que ambas comenzaran a retroceder cada vez más. Su furyoku se estaba acabando y para colmo, con cada paso que daban hacia atrás, se encontraban cada vez más cerca de un acantilado. Antes de que pudiese pensar en una ruta de escape, la piedra que se encontraba bajo sus pies cedió, haciendo que ambas se deslizaran por el borde. Apenas logró aferrarse con una mano mientras que de su cintura colgaba una aterrorizada Tamao. Debajo de ellas, el vacío. Arriba, un onni les sonreía macabramente.

-Jujuju ¿Qué veo? Dos almas puras e indefensas en este infierno de lugar. ¡Las haré caer y cuando mueran consumiré sus almas!-

-¡No harás tal cosa!-El onni giró y se encontró con Yoh, quien tenía en sus manos una espada gigante.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, niño.-Lanzándose al ataque, apenas tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse, cuando rápidamente la espada lo atravesó. El onni se desvaneció junto con la posesión de Yoh, la cual estaba conformada por decenas de pequeños shikigamis.

-¡Anna! ¡Las tengo!-Yoh se abalanzó a agarrar el brazo de su prometida antes de que ambas niñas cayeran. El alivio en el rostro de Anna no duró mucho porque al instante comenzó a sentir como la tierra cedía bajo el peso de Yoh. Lo mismo pudo notar Yoh segundos antes de sentirse completamente en el aire. Ambos cerraron los ojos y gritaron…..hasta darse cuenta de que no estaban cayendo.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Preguntó Mikihisa. A su lado Shigaraki los miraba sonriente como siempre, mientras Imari sostenía del cuello del abrigo a Yoh y por ende, a las chicas. El zorro depositó en territorio seguro a los niños, quienes finalmente suspiraron aliviados.

-Idiota, te expusiste demasiado con ese ataque.-Anna frunció el ceño mirando a Yoh.

-¿Eh?... Oh, es verdad.-Yoh miró uno de sus brazos, por el cual corría un hilillo de sangre. Sin que se diera cuenta, Anna se encontraba al lado suyo, cubriendo la herida con un pedazo de tela que acababa de arrancar de su vestido.- ¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡No Anna, es tu vestido!-

-No seas llorón…no te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo más tarde.-Una vez puesto el vendaje, la itako se dirigió a Tamao.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, no es nada.-Terminada esa frase, la niña perdió el conocimiento.

-Parece que fue demasiado para ella, la llevaré a la casa directamente. Imari y Shigaraki se encargaran de llevarlos a ustedes.-Dicho esto, el hombre dio un salto y se desvaneció en la oscuridad del monte.

-¿Vienes?-Anna giró y vio que Yoh se encontraba subido a Imari y le extendía una mano para ayudarla a subir. En otra circunstancia hubiera subido por su cuenta, pero realmente se encontraba muy cansada. Comenzaron la marcha de vuelta, lentamente, el tejón delante guiando el camino y detrás el zorro con los niños sobre su lomo blanco. Ambos se encontraban de espaldas el uno al otro, parecía que siempre que se veían terminaban en algún tipo de situación conflictiva.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dejó de dolerte la cabeza?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó sorprendida Anna, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Konchi nos contó la situación… ¿Estas teniendo muchos problemas con ese poder tuyo?-

-…-Por unos momentos pensó en no contestar pero podía sentir la preocupación del joven y después de todo, él había prometido que la ayudaría y hasta ahora no había faltado a su promesa.-Cuando hay varias personas juntas me cuesta un poco más controlarlo, eso es todo, no quise…-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Tamao lo entenderá. Es una buena niña….y tú también lo eres, Annita.-

-Sí, lo es…no pude sentir soledad en su corazón…-

-Eso es porque mi familia no deja que pase eso, o por lo menos tratan. Tal vez…tal vez no hace falta que bloquees los pensamientos de todos a la vez, con tal de que los dejes fluir…con el tiempo podrás dejar de escucharlos a todos.-¨_Tampoco dejaremos que te sientas sola_¨.

-Tal vez…-Contestó Anna, quien cerró los ojos y recostó su espalda contra la de su prometido. Había escuchado ese pensamiento y la había hecho enormemente feliz por dentro, por lo menos por ese momento. Yoh tenía razón, los Asakura eran buena gente, no tenía que preocuparse por sus pensamientos.

Ambos niños llegaron dormidos a la casa, donde Keiko los despertó, revisó para ver si no tenía heridas y luego les insistió en que la ayudaran a cocinar junto con Tamao, quien parecía haberse recuperado ya del susto. En un rincón se encontraban Konchi y Ponchi, quienes temblaron al ver la mirada asesina que Anna les dedicó y pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando hacia la pared. En la cocina sorpresivamente se encontraba también Mikihisa, quien sentado en una silla, tocaba con la guitarra distintas melodías para hacerles compañía. Por esa tarde, los tres niños se sintieron realmente eso, solo niños divirtiéndose mientras cocinaban. Anna por primera vez podía sentirse parte de una familia, mientras dejaba que la voz de Keiko recitando las recetas, la voz de Mikihisa cantando notas, la voz de Yoh tarareando y la voz de Tamao recordando sus órdenes, fluyeran por su cabeza.

...

Esa noche la cena salió de maravilla, todos disfrutaron y lo demostraron cada uno en su particular forma. Cuando Yohmei se embriagó y comenzó a cantar canciones de borrachos junto a Ponchi y Konchi el resto de los adultos decidió darles a los niños rienda suelta hasta la hora en que irían todos juntos al templo. Al final solo Yoh y Anna se encontraban en la sala de la tele, viendo el show de fin de año, ya que Tamao había sucumbido al cansancio y Keiko la había llevado en brazos hasta su habitación. Luego de una acalorada pelea entre ambos, lograron sentarse a esperar el resultado entre los equipos competidores, ya que, nuevamente Bob se enfrentaba a Awaya Ringo. Ambos se desilusionaron al ver que al final habían empatado, aunque Yoh respiró aliviado al saber que no iba a recibir una cachetada por contradecir a Anna. Finalmente, viendo que no podrían sacar al abuelo por un rato, Keiko les dijo a ambos que se adelantaran, ellos irían más tarde.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Anna mientras iban camino al templo, ya que podía sentir la mirada de Yoh continuamente sobre ella.

-N-nada, nada.-

-Si te comportas así, me obligarás a leerte el pensamiento…será mejor que lo digas y ya.-

-Ese kimono es muy lindo. ¨_Te queda muy bien_¨.-Dijo Yoh rápidamente, mientras en su cabeza no pudo evitar añadir la segunda frase.

-…gracias. Tu madre me lo hizo, dijo que debía llamarla ¨mamá¨ de ahora en adelante…-Anna miró hacia un costado, sonrojada. A pesar de que el chico había hablado, no pudo evitar leerle el pensamiento.

_-¨ ¡Genial! ¡Naranjas!_¨-Exclamó el joven, viendo un puesto de frutas con los ojos iluminados. Por suerte para la itako, el shamán tenía la concentración de un perro labrador. Decidió que centraría su poder en la mente de Yoh y de esa forma podría apagar las voces de las demás personas que se acercaban al templo para pedir sus deseos. Una vez allí, Yoh pidió por una vida tranquila y Anna por seguir recolectando buenos pensamientos. Camino de vuelta, luego de terminar la bandeja de takoyaki (2) iban en silencio, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo, hasta que, al pasar por frente a una tienda de recuerdos, la misma imagen vino a sus mentes. La imagen de un gato amarillo con rayas negras, dos colas y una pipa.

-¨_Matamune…_¨-

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad?-

-Si…pero no me arrepiento de nada.-

-…cuando logre ser más fuerte, podré traerlo de vuela, si lo quieres.-

-No sé si sea lo correcto, después de todo es un espíritu que alcanzó la paz. Aunque tengo la impresión de que aún tenía cosas por hacer…-

-Si algún día te decides, prometo traerlo de vuelta.-

-Gracias Annita, de verdad que eres una buena persona…. ¡Ouch!-

-Te dije que no me llames así.-

...

Una semana más tarde, ya comenzado el año nuevo, Yoh se encontraba suspirando sentado en su asiento de tren. Él había sido nuevamente el que insistió en irse del lugar. Al día siguiente de la visita al templo, sus abuelos le informaron que debía continuar su entrenamiento, pero como tenían asuntos que atender, quedaría bajo la responsabilidad de Anna. Nunca pensó que existiera un entrenamiento más duro que el que le imponía su abuelo, pero aparentemente había estado equivocado. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y pensó que no lograría llegar hasta la estación en pie. Las ganas de huir del entrenamiento del infierno que le impuso Anna era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Sus padres y sus abuelos se encontraban sentados en un grupo de asientos delante del suyo y él iba en otro detrás, escuchando música y respirando aliviado por primera vez desde que había comenzado la semana. En su regazo llevaba un paquete que le había dado su abuela. Finalmente cuando no pudo más con su curiosidad lo abrió y adentro encontró un abrigo color negro el cual reconoció como el que había llevado el año anterior en Osore pero con algunas modificaciones. En el pecho tenía bordado la cabeza de un gato amarillo que en la boca llevaba una pipa. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y, en uno de los bolsillos encontró una carta con su nombre, escrita en una letra que no era la de su abuela.

_**Yoh,**_

_**Con todo el entrenamiento me olvidé de darte tu obsequio de navidad, espero que lo aprecies porque pasé despierta toda la semana dándole los últimos retoques. **__¨ ¡No puedo creer que ella hizo esto a mano!¨__** Esta va a ser la última carta que recibas de mi por un largo tiempo, ya que la maestra me informó que nos internaremos en el monte a entrenar hasta nuevo aviso. Te hice una promesa y tengo toda la intención de cumplirla, espero que tú también mantengas tu palabra. **_

_**Anna**_

_**P.D: Tenías razón, son todos buenas personas con buenos corazones. Gracias.**_

Yoh releyó la carta varias veces, contrariado por los sentimientos que esta le generó. Estaba feliz por haberla ayudado nuevamente y por haber logrado que se sintiera cómoda con todos ellos. Pero lo ponía infinitamente triste saber que no recibiría más palabras de ella en un largo tiempo. Siempre que la veía, se iba de Osore con lágrimas en sus mejillas, y esta no fue la excepción. Se consoló con la idea de que él también se encontraría entrenando y en esas noches de fatiga donde no podría dormir del cansancio, ambos se encontrarían mirando el mismo cielo estrellado.

**_Owari._**

* * *

><p>Bueno, el final es un poco triste, pero ya saben que se vuelven a reencontrar en el futuro y todo eso que nos hace feliz xP<p>

(1)Reishi: es el poder que tiene Anna (y Hao) que le permite leer las mentes de los demás. Si bien ella cuando habla con Manta en el manga dice que ya no lo tiene, al final del tomo 20, puede leer el pensamiento de Yoh, por lo que imagino que lo fue perdiendo a medida que se hizo más fuerte.

(2)Takoyaki: croquetas de pulpo con forma de esferas. En uno de los episodios de Shaman King Zero se los ve a Yoh y Anna caminando juntos yendo al templo, antes de que estalle todo el problema de los onnis, compartiendo una bandeja de takoyaki.

Sin más que decir, les deseo a todos unas muy felices fiestas y espero que el año que venga sea mejor que el anterior!

Demoness Raven


	4. Hoshi

Hola hola! Qué tal? Cómo pasaron las navidades? Yo me alimenté más que bien, lástima el calor que esta haciendo, es horrible. Bueno, qué paso?! Tan rápido actualicé?! Si si, es que, cómo esta saliendo el manga acá en Argentina y lo estoy comprando y releyendo, me vienen ideas para escribir. Este fic está basado en el tomo tres, capítulo veintiséis ¨La estrella que anuncia el comienzo¨ en el momento entre que se van Ryu y Manta de la casa, ven a Ragoh en el cielo y vuelven. Noté que cuando llegan, Yoh y Anna están en la habitación de Anna y bastante cerca en mi opinión y bueno, derivó en esto :P

Si si, hay un cambio de estilo! Como estoy leyendo el manga de acá, me salió en castellano rioplatense. Antes estaba acostumbrada al neutro porque escuchaba las voces del doblaje latino, pero quise probar de esta forma y por ahora estoy bastante conforme. No se preocupen que no es un gran cambio :P

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.

**Hoshi: estrella, desear. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hoshi<strong>

**Por Demoness Raven**

Anna se encontraba sentada en su balcón, observando cómo Ryu y su pandilla, junto con Manta, se alejaban de la casa. Finalmente esa tarde había estallado y los había corrido del minshuku (1), harta de que estuvieran dando vueltas y estorbando. Si bien habían sido de ayuda, habían dejado el lugar reluciente y habían ayudado a re-forjar a Harusame, en realidad necesitaba un poco de paz en la casa para poder tranquilizar sus nervios luego de todo el asunto con Tokageroh…aún sentía algo de resentimiento hacia su prometido. El estúpido de buen corazón de Yoh se había arriesgado enormemente al dejarse poseer por el ladrón y casi había muerto…se había atrevido a casi romper su promesa de convertirse en Shaman King y darles una vida tranquila a ambos, pero lo peor de todo….casi se mata y la deja sola….él sabía que ella estaba totalmente sola sin él y aun así…

-Idiota…-murmuró por lo bajo, apretando con fuerza la baranda del balcón mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las estrellas. Inspirando profundamente y exhalando, logró relajarse, por fin, bajo el cielo nocturno. La noche se encontraba inmóvil, serena, por alguna razón los espíritus se encontraban en silencio, como expectantes. Podía sentir su presencia en los al rededores, pero no su movimiento. La quietud fue como un arrullo para su preocupada mente que entró de a poco en trance. Los humanos normales no podían realmente hacerse uno con la naturaleza como lo hacían los shamanes. Ellos no la sentían superficialmente, si no que dejaban que esta pasara por sus cuerpos y sus mentes, encontrando el lugar de su individualidad en el basto universo. Solo se centraban en dejarla pasar y recibir lo que esta les daba….Tan enfocada estaba en recibir la información de su alrededor que no se percató en la figura que entraba por la ventana y se sentaba frente suyo.

-Anna…-

La joven dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Yoh, trayéndola de vuelta de quien sabe qué lugar de su mente. Rápidamente se apresuró a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi habitación?-Dijo molesta, esperando arrancarle un gesto de incomodidad a su prometido, sin embargo, este no se inmutó y la miró inocentemente.

-Te llamé como diez minutos desde la puerta y no contestaste…cómo estaba la luz prendida, decidí pasar.- Contestó Yoh mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver que había algo que lo inquietaba, es como si él buscara algo, alguna clase de respuesta en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querés?-Ella era ahora la que empezaba a sentirse incómoda.

-… ¿Por qué me estas evitando, Anna?-Yoh preguntó después de unos momentos, decidiendo que lo mejor era no dar rodeos. Había aprendido que, gracias a la habilidad de reishi, lo mejor con Anna era ser directo, por más horribles que fueran las consecuencias de sus preguntas. Si bien, durante los primeros días de convivencia él había descubierto (para su tranquilidad) que ella ya no podía leer mentes, aún mantuvo la costumbre de evitar dar vueltas. Para Anna, quien durante tanto tiempo no había dado valor a las palabras, lo que realmente valía era la idea detrás de estas.

-No te estoy evitando.-Contestó ella, rápidamente a la defensiva, cómo si él la hubiese llamado cobarde. Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica, la cual ella mantuvo, aunque por dentro sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle el motivo. La verdad era que sí lo había estado evitando. No era algo que se notara a simple vista, esos últimos días con Ryu y Manta en la casa, siempre procuraba estar en el momento en el que estaban todos en una misma habitación. Pero cuando estos se iban, se apresuraba a irse también, dándole a Yoh siempre la orden de ponerse a entrenar o de hacer alguna labor hogareña. La sorprendió el hecho de que Yoh fuera sensible al cambio de ritmo ya que, a pesar de que hacía pocos meses que vivía con él, ya habían acompasado sus estilos de vida. Si no se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, rápidamente habían tomado la costumbre de buscar la compañía del otro. Si ella estaba viendo la tele y él no tenía que entrenar, iba a recostarse en algún lugar de la sala donde estaba ella, con un manga y su música. Pasaban tardes sin dirigirse la palabra, pero compartiendo momentos silenciosos. Con agrado redescubrieron el hecho de que se parecían más de lo que pensaban, tanto que hasta podían comenzar a saber con cierta certeza lo que pensaba el otro. Si bien esa conexión no se había roto, Yoh sabía que algo había perturbado a Anna la noche en la que Tokageroh había querido vengarse de Amidamaru.

-¿Todo esto es por lo de la otra noche, no?... Manta me contó todo.-No había podido evitar sentirse culpable al escuchar de su amigo que la joven se había largado a llorar cuando el ladrón estuvo a punto de degollarlo. Él sabía que había sido un movimiento muy arriesgado, y que podría haber muerto, pero realmente empezó a pensar lo que su muerte podría haber causado después de enterarse del llanto de su prometida.-No quiero que pienses que no te tengo en cuenta y sé que estas enojada porque querías solucionar el problema más rápido y sé que no querías que me pasara nada malo y…-

-¡¿Estaba asustada, está bien?!- Interrumpió ella bruscamente.-Siempre te arriesgas por los demás y no te importa lo que te pueda llegar a pasar y yo sé que sos así pero no puedo permitir que mueras en frente mío y lo sabes y aun así te atreviste a…a… ¡Deberías saber que si te vas yo pienso seguirte! ¡Vos me dijiste que mi vida tenía solución pero no te das cuenta de que vos sos parte de esa solución! ¿¡Por qué te crees que estoy acá?! ¡¿Por qué te crees que te hago hacer ese entrenamiento?! ¡Sabes que odio sentirme débil y si vos sos vulnerable yo también…!- Las palabras fluían de su boca, largando todo el malestar que se había guardado esos días.

-Lo siento.-Yoh la miraba ahora con culpa en los ojos. Ella tenía razón, él no la había dejado morir en Osore cuando la había conocido y de esa forma se había convertido en la razón por la cual ella seguía con vida. De la misma forma ella había sido la razón por la cual él no se había rendido frente al onni aquella vez. Estaban enlazados y si bien se había arriesgado para salvar el alma de Tokageroh, su alma ya no era sólo suya. ¨ _¡Deberías saber que si te vas yo pienso seguirte! _¨ Esa frase lo hizo estremecer por la fuerza de los sentimientos de ella y se prometió que no quería hacerla sentir de esa forma nunca más. No podría permitir que ella renunciara a su vida porque él lo había hecho, aunque sonara egocéntrico ya que ella tenía tanta libertad como él de elegir. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ninguno de los dos tenía esa libertad, ya que ella era fuerte y tenía la capacidad de superar cualquier situación, lo cual no le dejaba opción a él más que crecer junto a ella.

-Lo siento.-Repitió Yoh y en un impulso se arrodilló frente a Anna, tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y la besó en la frente, abrazándola luego.-No puedo prometerte que no me voy a seguir arriesgando por salvar a otros, vivos o muertos, pero sí puedo prometerte que no voy a morir, no es una opción ya que no es una opción que vos lo hagas.-

-Esta es la promesa más importante de todas.-Respondió ella desde el pecho del joven, dejando que el calor de este la tranquilizara. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y se permitieron disfrutar de la cercanía hasta que la posición se tornó un tanto incómoda para ambos.

-¿Querés un té?-Preguntó Yoh al separarse de ella, observando con gusto que él no era el único sonrojado.

-Espero que esta vez te salga bien.-Dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, Annita.-

-Siempre.-

En el momento en que Yoh se paró, ambos sintieron como los cabellos de la nuca se les erizaban y se les ponía la piel de gallina. Cómo presintiendo su aparición, ambos alzaron la vista al cielo segundos antes de que la estrella Ragoh se hiciera presente, marcando el inicio del Torneo de Shamanes.

-Finalmente...-

-¡Qu-que zarpado! Es mucho más grande y brillante de lo que había dicho mi abuelo…esa es la legendaria estrella que estábamos esperando…Ragoh.-

La voz de Manta interrumpió entonces el silencio de la noche, aunque ninguno de los dos olvidó la charla que acababan de tener. La estrella había aparecido en el momento indicado para sellar la promesa de vivir que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>(1) Minshuku: Vivienda de estilo japonés donde habita una familia que alquila una habitación a huéspedes. Es una versión más económica de las posadas de aguas termales, pero permite tener contacto directo con la vida cotidiana de Japón.<p>

Bueno, que les pareció? Lindo? Feo? Es lo que se imaginaban que pasó? Yo imagino que podría haber pasado, y me hace feliz, ajajajajaja. Les deseo un feliz año si no vuelvo a actualizar algo!

Demoness Raven


End file.
